Bloodlines
by Kulechick
Summary: 14 teen year old Allison moves back to small town sleepy hollow with her friends family. Things have change along with herself how come the things she see feel more real why does she keep having a dream of a women with red hair and what's so familiar about a guy name Ichabod crane? (I really suck summaries so I sorry.)
1. Another Crane?

**First chapters alway sucked when I write them so please give this a chance. Also sorry if I don't make the character act correctly it takes me awhile... Enjoy!**

**DIsclaimer: I do not own Sleepy hollow the town or the show nor its characters. Allison is partly mine I think because the help from **MrsFaithHoran1 **on Wattpad I was able to remake her idea with her permission.**

**Like I said Enjoy...**

**Third person view**  
"I giving you today off, Mills." Chief Iriving exclaim. Abbie looked up from a computer screen.

"Things have been crazy, are you sure?" She asked her boss then looked over at Ichabod who was reading papers. Iriving nodded while leaning in the door way. "Things of been hard on all of us." Abbie stood up, turning off the screen. She motion for Crane to follow.

"I'll take you to your cabin if you want." Abbie told Ichabod. "I got arranges to run that I was going to do tomorrow but since I have nothing to do now I might as well get them done now."

Crane looked at her. "I can help you." Abbie chuckle causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"You can come with me but I not explaining everything." Abbie told him. Abbie stared at the road, silence took over as they past small building, until a young girl ran out onto the road from nowhere. Abbie gasped and slammed on the breaks stopping the vehicle 5 feet from the girl.

She took heavy breaths in and out calming herself. She got out the car along with Ichabod who was shock of what almost happened. The young girl was also relaxing after panic. She just stood there in shock not talking, Her brown hair blow in the wind before falling to her back.

Abbie nodded her head. "It's okay, you don't have to be afraid. No one got hurt an that what matters." Abbie spoke gently. The girl shook her head getting out of thought. She look stress, somewhat sick even. Abbie looked at Crane with concern for the girl. He sent it back. Something about this girl reminded him of someone but who?

Abbie pull out her badge the girl still just stood her eyes were blue and dull as if they saying she was in a trace. "I'm not going to hurt you. How about you come with me and my friend and we talk." The girl nodded taking small steps to the car. They drove to an old dinner. Abbie sighed as memoires came back of her former mentor. Warm air touched their faces yet it still caused Allison to shiver.

No one talked, silence was the one that wanted to take over yet Abbie didn't allow it. "What's your name?" The girl snapped her head up.

"Uh," Crane couldn't stop thinking what was so familiar about this girl. She looked that the both them, her blue shine as if she alive again. "My name? It's Allison." She smile sheepishly. "I'm kinda having an off day. Hehe...eh." She mumble the last part.

Abbie gave a warm smile to the girl. "You looked stress back there, what's bothering you." Allison stare at the officer. She didn't like questions, especially from _strangers__. _"When I was nine I used to live here but my _parents _got a job offer some where else so now we back. I guess I forget my way through town." She said truthfully. Crane sat there drinking tea while listening to Abbie and Allison talked. He didn't interrupt he just listened.

"Your parents? This is small town I probably know them, what's their names?" She asked politely.

Again the girl took caution before answering. "To be honest, I don't know. I live with my friend's family. They took me in... They said they found me with my head bleeding at the age of nine, everything before that is burry."

Abbie rose an eyebrow. "Do you remember anything about them?"

Alli hated when people ask this. "No I don't!" She said harsh. She open her mouth but shut it quickly. Abbie was tooken back by the girl sudden attitude.

"I be back, I'm going to pay the bill." She got up and Ichabod follow behind thinking Allison wanted to be alone for a minute or two. The girl guilty for yelling. She took a napkin and scribble neat letters on to it. She quickly got up leaving the napkin there and walking out the door into the cold. Ichabod and Abbie turn back to the table to notice the booth is empty.

Ichabod walk over to the booth along with Abbie. The officer read the note only enough for crane to hear.

**"I'M sorry but I don't like questions. Thank you for being so kind even if I acted disrespectful. Like I said today is a bad day for me it seems. But I will answer your last question...**

**I don't remember my father well or even my mother, but her name is all I have. A lot people feel bad because think I was abandon. funny right? Well no one actually knows if that's true so I don't believe it. Her name is Katrina and well her last name I might as well tell you, it is Crane. K now we're all good and I promise that you will never almost hit me with a car again.**

**From A"**

Crane stood there petrified but not out of fear, from shock. Abbie stared at him. "You had a daughter?" He sat back down that the booth.

"Indeed. She died at the age of nine." He sip his tea. Abbie sat down on the other side.

"Katrina?"

"It must be. She must of Cast the same spell on Allison..." He mumbled.

Abbie putting the pieces together. "That she did on you..." The lieutenant pause looking down at her coffee then up that Ichabod. "If you don't mind asking, how did she lose her life." He looked up at miss mills.

"We never found who, I was gone at war most of Allison's life but I was there the night she died. What I've heard from the other children were there is that they were out in the woods playing a game, the sun was setting so they decided to go, before they left they tried to find her but she was no where be found." He paused taking another sip of his tea. "One of them ran to Katrina and I sobbing telling the story, I went to go search and that's when I saw Allison shot, still alive but hanging by a thread." His hands tremble. "If only I've been there in her life more." He mumbled.

Abbie looked that the napkin. "Crane, I'm so sorry." She read it over again. "You can be there, we just have too find where she ran off too."

**ME: YAY! First chapter is DONE! Thanks again for letting me remake the story line ****MrsFaithHoran1**** and I hoped you enjoyed, Allison will please.**

**Allison: Why do I have too always be the one.**

**ME: because you love doing it.**

**Allison: You better run before I finish. Please review, give feedback and tell us what you think.**

**Me: (already down the stairs and out the building.) BYYYYEEEEEEEE!**


	2. A Late Chrismas Party With Chris?

**you if you gave me notice that you wanted me to continue! It gives me the motivation to continue so THANK YOU! **

**Third person:**

Allison walked through the door taking off her coat. A girl a little order than Allison walked down the stairs. "Hey Chris." Allison greeted while fixing her hair. Her blonde haired friend down on the couch. "Looks like you've been through hell." Allison fall down next to her, still combing her brown hair. "It's been a long day, so where's your parents?" Quickly changing the topic. Christian smirk at Alli. "Their out running arranges, also when are you going to start calling them, mom and dad?" Allison stared at her friend and went quiet.

Chris quickly turned the TV on. "Alli I-" She was cut off.

"Chris, it's fine. Someone already said something." Allison sighed.

"So what happen today?" Chris asked. Allison sighed again. "Don't tell...mom. But I kinda almost got hit by a car." Chris mouth drop.

She shaked her friend. "Allison please tell if your fine." Alli nodded. "I'm fine."

"Anyways you want to hear the most funny part?" Chris nodded. "I didn't even notice till they took me to a dinner." Allison giggled.

Chris eyes went wide. "Wait! You got into the car the people that almost could have killed you!"

"Yep." Allison answer flipping through channels.

"Are you insane!" Chris yelled at her friend.

"When haven't I been."

Christian sighed. "Let me guess you were lost in thought the whole time?" Alli nodded to answer Chris's question. "You need to take your pill for your Schizophrenia."

Allison laughed. "Those pills do nothing! Also what ever I have is worst than Schizophrenia, I looked up the symptoms and causes I don't have any of those!"

Silence fill the room. _Click_. The front door open and along came Chris's parents. "Hello girls, so what did you do today." Her mom asked. Allison stared Chris down.

"Nothing much mom just watching tv." She easily lied.

Her mother nodded. "Girls I need you to get ready for to night." Both of them turn to faced their mother.

"For what?"

"Your father wants to meet with Chief Irving of sleepy hollow police tonight. We all going to head the Christmas party. (Yeah I know it's long past.)

Allison gulp with Chris. "Ok, come on Allison lets go upstairs to chat." She said through her teeth.

**third person view:**

Abbie was searching for anything that would give more information of Ichabod daughter. Her boss walk in. "I thought I gave you a day off?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Lets just say we ran into some...one? Interesting."

Irving nodded. "Hmm. Well anyways it's good that you came back. We have a Christmas party and a lawyer Dan Brentwood will be coming with his family. He has a lot of power and could help us." Abbie nodded her head with out any questions.

"I be there." She got up with paper, gently slipping them into her bag. With one foot out the door she turn to her boss. "what time do I have to be there?"

"Seven tonight." She gave a swift nod and walked out the door.

***Time Skip* (Sorry but I couldn't come up with anything so yeah...)**

**(at the Christmas Party)**

Christian nudged Allison in the shoulder. "This is going to be fun..." Her whisper filled with sarcasm. Allison stared up at the house, two stories high with all the light on signaling someone was home.

"Sure it will.." She whisper back as they fellow there parents into the house. People fill every room, each set of people had a different conversation. The two girls follow behind their parents like ducklings. Allison watch the other people in the room, besides her family she felt like a stranger to most. "Its nice to meet you Frank, Irving." Allison shook her head sending her out of her thoughts. Her father shook hands with the man named 'Frank, Irving.' He took a step back gesturing at his family. "This is my lovely wife Sarah." Sarah gave a warm smile while shaking Frank's hand. "My two daughters, Christian." Allison watch as her friend gave a small wave. "And Allison." Allison held out her hand.

"Its nice to meet you sir." She said shyly. He gave smiled a bit surprise from her manors. A women walked by at that seem all to familiar along with the man by her side. Allison gulped hoping that no notice.

"Abbie." Irving called causing both her and the man to turn heads. "I'll like you to meet the Brentwood family." Abbie attention was more on Allison then anyone else, along with Ichabod's. Allison how ever did not make eye contact with the two. Chris watched Allison's movements, they shown she was clearly nervous.

Chris stepped in front of Alli. "By any chance do you know where the bathroom is?"

Abbie change her attention. "Up stairs on the left," Chris nodded pulling Alli along making everyone in the group rise an eyebrow.

"Thank you, but I get lost easily, I'll take a buddy." Allison sighed in relief. "I saved you so..."

"Thank you." Allison slid down the wall up stairs.

"So... Were they the ones that basically kidnapped you?"

Allison nodded. "Chris I don't want to go back down stairs."

"Well my sweet 'sister' how bout we go outside, we could take a short walk through the woods." Christian held out her hand to the brunet. Allison took gracefully, they walk down the steps.

Their parents were still talking with the lieutenant and the guy who looked oh so familiar to Allison. Christian tapped her mother shoulder. "Alli and I are going for a walk outside. Need us, give us a call." She turned on her heel dragging Alli along. Both of the girls couldn't help but feel more than just their parents eyes on their backs.

"Looks like I have all the attention..." Allison stated.

Chris kicked a rock, locking her blues with Allison's. "And that's a bad thing?"

Allison playfully pushed her friend. "Yeah it is, I hate being the-" Christian cut her friend off.

"Center of attention. You forget I know you like the back of my hand." She chuckled. Both of the girls walked farther into the woods, no words, no laughs just silence. What felt like hours pass caused Allison to lift her head up from staring at the ground.

"Wait, stop. Chris, did you hear that?" She swear she just heard a horse. But why in the wood by the New York? The sound came louder as if it was a couple feet away.

"Big whoop, it just a horse, Alli." She continue to walk. Alli follow directly behind her, watching her surroundings. She looked to her right and peered into the darkness, a figure of the horse appear but someone was on it.

"Chris..." She began to pull the blonde the way they came, as the figure got closer.

"Alli it alright your just seeing things like normal." Christian comfort then turn back to the woods. "Is that a guy riding the horse?" She said calmly. She looked closer to notice the scariest part. "Why do people have to dress up as the headless horse men. Really? Its passed Halloween!"

She yelled as if he was fake.

"I don't think he faking it.." Alli tried to the fact that she was scared. The _'thing' _got off the horse, walking directly at Chris pulling out his axe. Allison watched as her friends eyes widen with fear. Chris dodge a swing of his axe tripping over herself causing her to fall to the ground. Allison stood there in horror as he took his next swing and a shrieking scream filled the air.

**Cliff hangar. Anyways I need you guys to vote because I don't know what to do with Christian.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**1) Kill Christian and Allison begin to see her dead friend (yeah, this is what happens when you watch Supernatural and sleepy hollow along with a bunch of others shows that have something to do with the supernatural.)**

**2) Chris is a witch but isn't that skilled.**

**3) Allison saves Chris but Chris gets a small injury sending her into a coma. **

**you PICK! **


	3. chapter 3

**Hi Sleepy heads ! I am sooo very sorry for the long update. I just been busy doing project that take up 50% of my final grade for the year. You think 8th Grade would be easy but to someone people its hard not to mention i also am in basketball and have extreme writers block so again i am sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sleep hollow nor the character, I partly own Allison, I own my oc Christian. **

**Choice number one, won. B/c of it votes on FF and Wattpad. (My friends are picky about websites…. No offense people that who actually know me. **

**Please enjoy.**

_One,_

_Two, '_

_Three,_

Breath. Allison stood angst a tree. Heavy breaths escape her mouth as the replaying scene stained her mind. Her cloths were in cover with small bits of blood along with the rest of her. Her body felt frozen as if everything stopped in time. With a slow breath out she took a peak.

Gone.

The horsemen was gone but through everything there wasn't an happy ending Allison was looking for. She stepped out with a gasped, trying to grasped the tears before they fell. Ten feet ahead of her lay a life less body with out an head. Before Allison knew her legs broke under her. No tears fell, no sounds escaped her lips, She kneeled in the woods with silence. It wasn't till about half an hour later where she found enough courage to stand, to even move. With slow small steps she went farther into the woods. Chris's death led to more than just sadness, guilt and anger. It led to her becoming more insane then she was, Allison felt like her sanity was dropping and no know even knew. Chris was her sister, the only person that kept her sane, not even Chris knew that Allison was slowly losing her mind. If someone were to ask Allison how she would answer from everything. Stress, school, friends, family, everything, especially from the small rare illusions she had in her head.

Allison gasped, there moon was high in the sky and darkest was all that covered the land. How long had she been walking? Panic, started in Allison, Where was she now? The brunet couldn't stand the panic and fear that filled her. She bolted off in one single direction, trees flew past along with the rest of the woods. With one wrong placing of her foot, she fell and blackness took over.

**Third person view: (At the Chris miss party.)** (**Also please note that it is kind of short.)**

Chris's mother, Sarah, paced back and forth on the floor boards. 'where were they?' Was all that spinned in her head. Her husband came up and gently dropped a hand on her shoulder. "Sarah, the girls are fine." She glared at him, pushing him away from her.

"We don't know that! Christian and Allison are both smart enough to come back when it gets dark, something must have happen!" She turned to the police in the room. "You guys are cops can't you do something?"

"Sarah-" Her husband was cut off from his wife. "Dan, I want them to help. I know the girls better then you do and they would be back by now…""

"Your Daughters said they were going for a walk, right?" The captain asked. Sarah nodded. "Then there probably just lost. Abbie will you go try to find them?" He asked.

"On it." She answer slipping on her jacket. Crane grabbed his as well. "Looks like you're coming with?" Crane nodded. They exited the house, where Abbie began to speak up more. "Couldn't help but notice you were quiet in there."

Ichabod didn't answer. She thought of something else to say. "What are you going to do?" He turn his head to face her. "About what?" He asked completely clueless .

"Telling the girl that she actually has family-" Abbie was cut off by the sad scene that lay ahead. Ichabod kneel and examined the body.

"This is Allison's friend…. Christian. " He stood up. "Lieutenant how do we explain that

their daughter died from a man with no head."

"Sadly we don't, not telling is better." She sighed, walking pasted the body. "Come on we have to find the other crane." Ichabod follow behind.

"What about the body?"

Abbie took a minute to answer. "We have to leave it for now." With that Ichabod hurried to her side and they walked. Silence turn minutes to feel like hours, the night got colder and darker than before. "When we find Allison what are you going to do?" Ichabod rose an eyebrow at Abbie. "You do know that this would probably be the absolute worst time to bring up the news right?"

"I'm well aware of that." Ichabod stated in a sass tone. Abbie smiled and watched him walk ahead. 'Is isn't this going to be fun.' She thought.

Allison wonder through halls of an ancient house. Wasn't I in the woods? The girl asked herself. Curiosity flowed in Allison, her mind wander through thoughts. Long ghostly whisper came from down the hall. Allison continue taking small steps, more and more questions formed. The whispers continue to lead her, to a large wooden door. As She got closer they got louder until they sounded like screams. Allison took a deep breath not knowing what suspect on the other side of the door. With a twist of a wrist the door slowly creak open. The whispers stop completely along with the woman in the room. Allison took a step into the room not believing her eyes. One word escaped her lips.

"Mother?"

**Yay! I'm finally done with that chapter, along i sorry for the long update no to mention, the 842 word usually I try for at least a 1000. **

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ****: If you are a beta and you want to beta someone I would be happy for the help. This story is a bit choppy here and there and I want to see if some could help that is all.**

******Please comment if you wish, I usually want to see two comments with each chapter to give me the support I need to continue; yeah its sad I know.:) Bye Sleepy Heads~**


	4. The Truth

Katrina blue eyes locked on her daughters. With a short gasped she raced to her daughter's side. Allison felt her mothers arms wrapped around her the next second. "What are you doing here my dear sweet Alli?" Katrina asked her daughter, guiding her hand through Allison's hair like she was younger. Her soothing voice brought tears to Allison's eyes. It had been such a long time since she saw her mother but what brought the saddest thoughts was she barely remember her.

"I don't know." Allison whisper. She hugged her mother back fighting the tears. She took a step back from Katrina, taking a small walk around the room. "Where are we?" She asked looking back at her mother.

"We're in a world that's between worlds also known as the Purgatory" Katrina wanted to be honest with her child keep secrets from her and her husband felt wrong. Allison rose an eyebrow only to find that her mother was serious. She sat down on one of the benches.

"Why a you here?" She looked to mother for an answer in which none had came. Katrina sighed while gently sitting next Allison.

"Because I saved you and your father." She said swiftly. Allison kept quiet for a few minutes, before opening her mouth. "Who is he anyway?" The girl asked her mother. Katrina stared at her daughter, how come she didn't remember anything. "You don't remember him?" The young girl nodded. "You don't remember anything?"

"No I remember some things... Like that creepy...toy?" Allison shook her head. "I remember said it would protect me. I also remember you and father tucking me in at night but everything is a blurred." She laughed softly. "I was found at the year of nine with my head needing to be stich. Is there a reason for that?" Katrina sighed.

"I'm surprised you don't remember being...shot." Allison snapped her head turns Katrina.

"What do you mean?" The young girl's voice slightly tremble.

"When you were nine, a group of children played in the woods, you were with them... Your father was back that night, everything seemed peaceful. But later the small group of children came running to me and for father." She took a shot breath. Allison listen in, memories slowly made their way back. "Some were in tears while other didn't dare to look at us. They said that they couldn't find you. Ichabod, your father went out to find you, he brought you back. You were so so pale." Katrina pulled Allison closer.

"If I died... Years and years ago t-then how am I here now?" Allison asked. She felt the pain coming back, even talking about made shivers creep up her back.

"I'm trapped here because I brought 'you and your father back to life." Allison's thought become more clear. Even if the memoirs were blurred and fuzzy she could still tell happen in them.

"I also thought you were hiding something from me, but I never what." Allison conceded. The brunet thought for a second before speaking. "... Are you a witch Mother?"

"Yes, I am." Katrina answer watching her daughters movements. Allison didn't know what to say, back when she was child anyone who thought someone was a witch would be put to the test. Now in reality there's no such thing unless you talk about the TV shows or the movies, and of course Halloween. Allison stood watching the candle flames flicker.

"

I could see why you never told me…" Allison gave her mother a bright smile, before changing the topic. "Do you know where my father is now?"

"Somewhere in Sleepy Hollow."

"Mom, is there one with him, that would help me a lot." She asked with a soft chuckle.

"Abbie Mills, she's been helping him. I'm glad that she is, otherwise who know what would happen." Katrina smiled. Allison thought her mother was going to say completely opposites then she said about Abbie. '_Abbie Mills_' Allison thought. She let out a gasp fill with the feeling of stupidity.

With a long sign she sat back down. Katrina looked at her child, watching her distress. "I met him like five times already and COULDN'T TELL!" She yelled. "He was wearing a really old looking JACKET FOR GOD SAKES!" Allison face palm herself. Katrina couldn't help but chuckle.

"You haven't change a bit." Her mother stated while stroking Allison hair. Allison talking at the exact moment her mother spoke. Her mother gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "May you be smiled upon." Allison hugged her mother tighter knowing that she would be leaving this place call the Purgatory. "Good bye my dear sweet Alli." Allison found herself slipping in the darkest with each blink as she tried to stay awake.

"Beep….Beep….Beep…" Allison open her eyes to a white room. She sat up slowly feeling her head pound as she moved. She took a look around the small room. "great I'm the hospital." She mumbled under her breath. A knock at the door startle her.

"Great, you're awake." Chris's Father came into the room, along with Christian's mother. Not only the two of them but Allison"s father and miss Abbie Mills. Allison knew why they were here, to question her of course. The young girl couldn't help but feel like she should pull Ichabod to the side and tell him all that she knew about their family and how he and mother never told Allison about there being a witch in the family.

Allison knew to play dumb in front of Chris's parents, but if she had chance to talk with miss mills and her father then she would speak the truth. Allison looked around the room with a worried face on, she already knew what happen to her friend, but she wanted to play the part she going to have be convincing,

"Where's Chris?" Allison felt as if she was reliving the sad scene all over again. Christian mom began to form tears in her eyes, which held guilt and sadness over the loss of their daughter.

"Do you remember anything of what happen last night?" Abbie spoke looking at Allison then Crane. Allison shook her head.

"I remember running through woods, and blacking out but I don't remember anything before that." she lied. Ichabod stared at his daughter, knowing that she wasn't telling the truth. He remember that she would sometimes do small little things that meant she was lying. Like tapping her fingers together.

Abbie took step forward to Christian's parent. "If you don't mind, we would like to ask Allison some questions." The two nodded and left the room, leaving Allison with Abbie and Ichabod.

"What did you really see?" Ichabod asked. Allison sat on the bed silent with a sad smile on her face. Chris was dead, gone forever never to be heard from or seen from again. But Allison finally saw her mother again and now knows her father, the girl couldn't decide rather to be sad or happy.

With a deep breath Allison spoke. "I saw the headless horseman chop my friend's head off….."She pause before explaining the rest she found out. "Not only is he real but I met with my mother," She laughed with a hint of panic in her voice. "In a dream to find out that i died came back from the dead because, well she's a witch and… Not only that but i was too stupid to notice that the man that has my fresh and blood also known as my father has almost hit me with a car, take me a diner , meet me at a Christmas party and is here in the hospital room with me and i had been COMPLETELY CLUELESS!" Abbie along with Crane stared at Allison. She stare up at her father thinking back to old memories.

"And you said none of this was real."

**THANKS ALL OF FOR THE REVIEWS YOU ALL ARE SO SWEET AND IT MEANS A LOT. **

**and thats all i have to say JUST THANK YOU GUYS!**

**-LOVE KC **


	5. Little Miss Allison And Her Imagation?

**FIFTH CHAPTER YAY! Thanks for the everything, i can't say that enough.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Sleepy Hollow nor the shows characters, However I do partly own Allison Brentwood and fully own Christain. **

**Please enjoy:**

Allison was fast asleep in the little white room of the hospital. Ichabod watch over his daughter holding her hand as she slept so peacefully. He sat there thinking about the past. Abbie walked into the room, with two coffees in her hand. "I've been thinking of what your daughter said, but did she mean by that?" Abbie asked handing him over one of the coffees. Ichabod took a look over Allison, she had scrapes and bruises but nothing too serious, thankfully for his sake.

"Allison was a very imaginative child. Dreaming and thinking things that wasn't there. Sometimes her creatively get the best of her causes her night terrors at would be so... dark," Ichabod paused. "Other times they would gentle and positive. Either way she would believe in the unknown, weather it scared her or made her smile, Katrina and I thought would be a better to tell her none of it was real." Abbie looked down that the small sleeping girl, feeling a hint of guilt for Allison and all she had been through.

A small knock at the door lift the two of them from their thoughts. Ichabod gently let go of Allison's hand standing up to get the door. Chris family walk in sadness lay upon their faces. "What are you doing in here?" Chris's mother Sarah asked roughly.

"Going over Allison's and Chris's information for the investigation." Abbie answer. Chris's father, Dan walked over to ones the chairs and sat down. "What did Allison say last night to you both." He asked.

Ichabod stood there with no answer as Abbie did the talking. "Mrs. and Mr. Brentwood, does Allison have a big imagination?" Abbie asked flipping through papers.

Sarah looked at Abbie. "Allison takes medication for the mental disorder, Schizophrenia. Why do you ask?" Ichabod rose an eyebrow towards Abbie, unaware what this mental disorder was.

Abbie took a deep breath. "Because your daughter insisted she saw a headless man murder your oldest daughter, Christian. In my opinion maybe Allison heard this town's legend and was so terrified at her mind made the accident a lot more horrifying than it was, but i don't know how Schizophrenia works."

"So you have no idea who the guy is?" Mr. Brentwood asked sternly. Abbie nodded. "How come you don't know anything! Don't you have handprints or something to know who he is!" He yelled outrage. Allison woke up slightly tried watching the conflict quietly.

"Sir, he cover his tracks good. If we get any information we're info you!" Abbie defended. "But right now you just have to wait." Sarah step into the conversation.

"Wait?! There is a murder somewhere out there and you want us to wait. They killed one of our daughters! Who knows if their get Allison next! Christian was only fifteen and she's dead, such a wonderful person gone from the world at such a young age" She sobbed.

"And I'm sorry for your loss but we can't just-" Abbie tried to confront but was cut off.

took a step closer to Abigail. "No! Don't you dare try to comfr-" She was cut off by a very, very loud fake cough. All eyes in the small room turn to Allison.

"You know, someone was sleeping or well trying too." She stated with a small smile. "Out of all the places to begin a fight you pick a hospital where people are.. um well RESTING….." She paused changing the topic as well as turning to her "mother". "I miss Chris as much as you do but… they're trying to do their job and yelling isn't going to help. I'm Sorry to say this, but it isnt going to bring back Chris and you both should know that a hell of a lot better then I should." Silence was could be heard, along with a noise of a pen scribbling itself down on a small piece of paper.

"Allison get up." Her "mother" asked in gentle tone. Allison gave her a confuse look but did as she was told. "Here's your clothes, go change. They have admitted you out of the hospital." Allison nodded and walk into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Sarah walked up officer Mills. "Here," She handed a small piece of paper with a neatly written phone number written across it. "If you get any information or questions, Heres our number. Stop by the house if you need to." She gave a sad smile. Allison came out of the bathroom in normal clothing instead of a hospital gown. "Come on Allison."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." She follow her "parents" out the door giving a small wave to Abbie and her father.

The drive home was quiet and peaceful, no one talked and for the first time, Allison like it like that. She rested the back of her head angst the seat. A short yawn escaped the girls mouth as she looked out the window to a non stopping forest. Sad memories still printed the girl's mind. It was as if the memory was a stretch CD that would keep repeating the same verse over and over again. Allison tried to shook the memory away but it didn't, was this what torture was like? Absolute sadness with anger mix into it along with hatred? When was this on going scene going to end? So many questions without answers caused the small amount of sanity Allison had to drop. Until she finally let go of the rope that held her together., until-

"

STOP THE CAR!" Allison yelled at the top of her lungs. Her "father" Slammed on the brakes cause everything to fly forward. Her "parents" Stared at her with crazy eyes as if she was really insane. "I-I," She bit her lower lip, confusion was in her voice. Fear Shown in her eyes as well a bit in her voice. What was happening to her and of all people why her? She made out a shaky mumbled that they could barely understand.

"I-I swear I saw C-Chris…"

**OKAY, that was the fifth chapter and i really am enjoying writing this and happy that you guys are too. Again thanks for the support i really couldn't do it without you guys. And I do take request only because i am going to make this a really long story (hopefully.) and i only one person with so many ideas. Any ways thanks so much and i'll see you next.**

**Sincerely,**

******Lov KC, Aka Kulechick. :S**


	6. A false murder

**Hello Sleepy heads! Anyways sorry for the late updates, i was school busy and packed with homework and now my class is starting a huge project….. how great…. Thanks for the support it means a lot, like i keep saying, i wouldn't be this far without you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepy Hollow nor do I own the shows characters. Allison is partly my OC along with MrsFaithHoran1 from wattpad.**

**please note : i want to make this into a very long story so if you got ideas please send them to me. You will get full credit, and thanks.**

**Please and for most Enjoy:**

A fourteen year old sat angst one of her bedroom walls. No matter how hard the girl try she couldn't get rid of the image of a former friend. Everything, all the laughs, all the hard times., everything was still there and the petite girl dreaded it, all of it. She wanted to laugh, smile, cry and throw a chair across the room. Maybe her "mother" was right after the incident that could have caused a car accident. Maybe her being stress was causing her mind to play tricks on her. But how do you explain the tall, 15 year old blonde to be so real? The blonde's brown eyes stared deeply into the brunet's sea of blue. The 15 teen year old gently sat down on the wooden flooring acrossed from the brunet. "Please, just say something."

Allison didn't answer, the young girl pulled her legs farther into her chest burying her head in them. So much had happened and she couldn't take it. All of it was too overwhelming and it was it was breaking her slowly. Tears formed in Allison eyes and with short breath of air she was sobbing. '_When will you stop this pain...'_

Ichabod sat in his cabin with Abbie Mills. It was silent, the sound of fingers typing away was all the echo through the room. "Miss Mills, what this Schizophrenia I heard of?" Ichabod asked with concern. The unknown could frighten anyone, and ever since he had awoken from the ground he had gotten over most of it, but if included someone he cared about the unknown was the scariest thing Ichabod could fear.

Abbie looked up at him, with a sad smile graced upon her face. She turn back to the bright screen tying something.

She glance at the screen reading word for word of the website. "Schizophrenia is a severe brain disorder in which people interpret reality abnormally. Schizophrenia may result in some combination of hallucinations, delusions, and extremely disordered thinking and behavior…" Abbie paused in deep thought. "Allison doesn't seem to have any of those symptoms? ….." She looked back at Crane who was also thinking.

"I don't believe that my daughter has some kind of mental disorder." Ichabod thinking of the past. "When she was younger she had this friend was imagery, but because of everything that had happen so far it all makes sense."Abbie gave a look in confusion.

"Did Katrina had that golem….doll made for Allison origanary?" She asked softly trying to put pieces together. Ichabod nodded. "But how come no one else notice it?"

Ichabod sat there thinking again. "Jeremy inherited Katrina powers, maybe Allison did too and doesn't know yet. The only reason that thing turned a golem was because of Jeremy's blood. Allison might had some other connection with it, that Katrina didn't even know." He assumed.

"Maybe so… But right now have to worry about this otherwise Allison's little friends family will sue us. Big time." Abbie sigh deeply before heading back to work.

"Lieutenant what are you doing?" Ichabod asked standing up and walking over to the bright screen. Abbie gave him a small smile.

"Trying to find suspects better known as serial killers that like chopping off peoples heads." Abbie shook her head. "I always wanted to know what went through their minds at made them be like this…. but is a mystery." There was a short pause of silence before another voice ehco through the small cabin.

"You're going to lie to the girls parents?" Ichabod asked simply.

"Oh no, Crane im going to tell them that a headless man really did murder their daughter." Her voice filled with sarcasm. "... By the looks of it going to have too lie." she let out a deep breath. "I feel sorry for them, i wonder when her funeral will be…" Abbie said sadly while typing.

Ichabods thoughts fell back over to Allison, he knew that she was taking it hard even if she wasn't showing it directly. He couldn't decide whether he should talk to her or not, maybe it would get worse or maybe it would be better to talk but he couldn't make up his mind. He knew Allison was his daughter but they weren't close, he was mostly gone to assist George Washington with battles or arrangements that had to be made.

"Crane!" Abbie yelled loudly. Ichabod snapped out of thoughts. Abbie nice that she got his attention. "I'm going to tell them that we found their daughter's murderer." Abbie mention him to follow.

What are you going to say?" He Asked.

"I already got that planned don't worry." She smirk while getting into the drivers seat. Ichabod nodded while getting in the vehicle. The drive was quiet except for the calming music that played on the radio.

Allison peeked her head up to find no person in slight. Her face was now red and her eyes were puffy, not to mention the tears that stained her face. She open her bedroom door a tiny bit to hear her "mothers" voice greeting someone. She tipped toe to the bathroom and washed her face. Her eyes were still puffy and her face was still a little red she hid all of behind a fake smile. She walked down the stairs, with a happy smile on her face like normal. "Is there anything you two want to drink?" Sarah asked her two guest.

"No but thank you for the offer." Allison stopped to think where did she hear that voice. She found herself running down the stairs to merely fall at the bottom. She caught the side of the stairs railing before she could fall on her face.

"Allison how many times did i tell you not to run on those stairs." Sarah yelled. Allison walked into the kitchen passing the lieutenant and her father. She made no eye contact with the two as she pour herself a glass of water. Sarah turned back to her guest. "Its only been a week, did you find something?"

Abbie put a file down on the counter. "Actually we found the guy." Before Sarah could even gasp at the news, Allison found herself choking on water. She coughed up the rest of it before interrupting.

"You did?!" Allison continue coughing. Allison looked up at the two. "Well who is it?" Wondering who the murderer was that they were framing.

"Allison! Patience!" Sarah told her "Daughter." Allison shrugged.

"

Fine, i'll leave. I'll be in my bedroom if you need me~" She sanged while walking up the stairs and flopping down angst the cold sheets that lay across her bed.

What felt like hours passed came a soft knock at the door. "Its open." Allison called. Ichabod what through finding Allison on her bed. Ichabod didnt know what to say but it came out anyways.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. I just have too get over the fact that my mothers in a place i don't even remember what it's called and the girl who was a sister to me died by a headless man…"She said calmly. "Did you know mom is a witch?" She asked quietly.

Ichabod sat down. "No." He answer. Allison sat there quietly. "You're not mad at her…. are you?" Allison gave him a quick look.

"No, never. She wanted to protect us and i get that. I really do…." Allison looked down. " Are you going to be able to get her out of there?"She looked up at him with big blue eyes. Ichabod sigh sadly, he pulled his Daughter into a small hug.

"I afraid I do not know my sweet little Alli."

**Thanks again All of you Sleepy heads! Also IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I've been at my moms for three weeks straight because she had surgery and my dad went to the amazon for a Vacation but this sunday i will be back on my regular schedule which means i wont be able to post chapter as fast. My dad doesn't have internet so i'll try to post at least two chapters every other week.**

**Sincerely,**

******Lov KC, Aka Kulechick. :S**


	7. Below The Ice

**Not gonna lie here, this chapter is a page filler then anything, I wanted to post a chapter even if I've been so busy and this what my mind came up with, so with that matter, please enjoy.**

**Third Person:**

The next couples days passed by slowly. Allison thoughts took over more than they usually did on one thing and one thing only. Her mother was trap in a place that was the next closest thing to hell itself. But what drove Allison the most was that smallest thought, the thought everyone turns back on because no one want to be afraid. Yes, the small thought of her mother being trapped their for who know when! The girl couldn't decide what was worse, her mother dying or being there for the End of the world maybe even after that...

So she tried, Allison did anything to keep her mind off of all the bad what ifs. Yet nothing seem to do it, she found herself waking in the small town of Sleepy Hollow. No memory of even leaving her house! The Brunet kept walking though she had no idea where to go. Snow began to fall lightly cover and bit and pieces of Allison's hair. Brunet shivered, zipping her coat up fully. People turn at her on the streets she greeted back by giving a small nod and heading on her way.

Minutes later of walking Allison found herself in a grave yard directly outside of a church. She had no tension on coming here yet she stood. Passing graves slowly she read the names off in whispers only she could hear. One grave in participial caught her eye. Katrina crane, her mothers grave. Allison knelt in front of it, no words could form. The bad thoughts consumed her mind once again taking her into a void of no return. Which was once again the thought of her dear mother never leaving that horrid place which Allison called hell. Not because it was but it was the best thing to it.

A long sigh escaped the girls mouth as she shook her head, walking back to her house. She needed a plan, something that would tell her how to save her mother. Allison didn't know the answer and neither did her father, and that scared her… Allison laughed at fact that your parents were suppose to keep you from worrying but that clearly didn't happen.

The brunet walked across the snow cover park into the woods that led to her home. A uneasy feeling took over as she weave through the trees. Silence surrounded her, causing her to turn her head in each direction to make sure knowing was there in the far distance. Another shiver kept up her back as her fear took over.

A gasped escaped her lips as her nightmare took over. The very thing that hunted her dreams, rode on his white horse towards her. For moment Allison stood frozen in fear but her brain took over and she ran. She ran farther into the woods leading it off the direction of her home. The young girls legs burn as she continue run. Allison turn her head back to see her enemy, he threw his axe straight for her neck. It whipped through the air heading for the her. Allison ducked leading it to stuck into a tree. She face forward once again not noticing at she ran onto a frozen lake. The headless man gripped his axe and continue to chase after her but before he could get to her, the ice broke in front of her causing her to fall into the darkness of the cold water.

Shivers took over the girl as she sunk deeper in to the water. The lake water burn her eyes while she stare into the darkness. Her lungs began to burn. She began to kick as hard she could to the surface, yet her hands couldn't grip the ice to pull herself out. She gasped for air as she continue to struggle. Her lips were now a dark blue color and her body couldn't stop shivering.

A figure stood above the ice staring down at the struggling girl. Allison looked up at it, for once she wish it wasn't a illusion. The figure held out her hand, her long blonde falling to her side. Allison gladly reached for it, not caring if she was real or not. To Allison surprise her so call illusion pull her onto the thick ice. The wind blow making everything worse for Allison, she feel herself going numb. She stare up at the person who save her. "Y-Your d-dead." She shivered.

"Yes, but I wasn't going to leave you." The blonde rolled her eyes. "After all someone clearly needs to watch over you…" Allison was speechless. "Come on, follow me. Its a shorter walk to your father cabin then to your house…"

Allison nodded standing up while trying to hug herself. "…Chris…" The blonde turn shaking her head with a small smile.

"Your helpless aren't you, Alli." She took hold of Allison arm, pulling her along gently. The brunet, took small steps the whole way there as Chris told her everything she knew. "-He sure likes you," Allison gave a unsure look, not able to talk from shaking to much. "The horsemen… He keeps targeting you and everyone around you… Its only a matter of time before he takes my parents." Allison stopped. Chris turned her head to face her. "Alli, you can't anything about it and when it happens don't blame yourself, Ok?" Allison continue to stand there, thinking. "Come on, you already got pneumonia. So hurry up we don't want it to get worse." Allison nodded like a small child and follow Chris.

Allison turn back and looked at Chris who waved at her anxiously, with a shiver she turned back to the cabin door. "Do I just knock or open it?" Allison barely whisper, panic in her voice. Chris's spirit walked up to the door.

"Al, this isn't hard. your taking longer than anyone should." Allison ignore her, she big blue eyes staring at the thick wooden door. "Looks like I'm taking the lead…" Chris sighed grabbing Allison's hand and knocking with it. The brunet jump startle by Chris actions. "Do you want to freeze to death?" The blonde stare down at her friend, but didn't notice her attention was caught of a women opening the door.

"H-Hi Ab-Abby…" She stutter shaking from the cold. Abby pull the girl into the cabin, grabbing a blanket and putting it around her. "So h-hoows y-y-your day?" Allison asked, shivering badly.

"Why are you wet?" Abby asked. The brunet fell silent before thinking of something.

"Its kinda a funny story, actually but it s long...s-story.. um" Her eyes fell to the floor as soon as her father walked in. Abigail looked at crane then turn back to Allison.

"We got time."

**I'm so sorry if this isn't how you wanted the chapter to end but like I keep saying I just don't of time right now, I should soon so thank god for that matter. **

**please leave a comment it helps when i get feedback and i hope you enjoyed Sleepy heads. :D**

**Sincerely,**

******KC aka Kulechick. **


End file.
